One More Night
by Makaimaru
Summary: About a girl name Katsura Uchiha, mor eof a summary inside ! Review...review...patience...and just read please!
1. Chapter 1

Makai: "Yo everyone , I hope you like-"

Sasuke: "My story"

Makai: **_anime sweat_** "Since when the hell was it your story may I ask?"

Sasuke: "Since without me in it, there would be no story" **_spotlight_**

Makai: "Well without my ideas, there would be no you or a story!"

Sasuke: "Its not my fault your making everyone leave"

Itachi: "Your all so foolish…"

Hinata: "B-b-but ar-are you su-sur-sure…tha-that i-f-if Na-Naruto w-as-n-n't born….th-there wo-would be n-n-no story…"

Makai: "Hinata's got a point, but IT WAS MY IDEAS! AND I DECIDED I GET ALL THE CREDIT!"

Sasuke: _**signing autographs**_ "Oh, I'm sorry, I was too busy signing these fanfic readers foreheads…shoes…and bellybuttons O.o"

Disclaimer: "This Makai doesn't own-WATCH OUT! GAH!"

Naruto: **_accidentally felled onto Disclaimer_** "Sorry about that…curtains…they won't keep close!"

Sasuke: "Idiot…your suppose to use those ropes"

_**Set of ropes at the corner, hiding behind the curtains**_

Naruto: "Oh…." _**tackles ropes**_

Disclaimer: "I quit!" **_walks out_**

Makai: "No…no leavy! GET BACK HERE!" **_anime tears_**

Itachi: "Since Sasuke is trying to take all the credit, Naruto is breaking everything, Gaara is trying to kill clothes…-"

Gaara: "sand coffin!"

**_sand rips through clothes_**

Gaara: "Die! Die! Die!" **_jumps on top of clothes repeatedly_** "Muwahaha!" **_trips on clothes_** "Mommy!"

Kankuro: "Does he even know his mom is dead?"

Temari: "No, I told him Santa Claus took his mom out for a ride"

Kankuro: "o.o MOMMY!" **_packs up and runs off to the North Pole_**

Gaara: **_joins_**

Mom's Grave: **_sweat_**

Audience: "JUST GET IT OVER WITH!"

Itachi: "Ok, and Makai doesn't-"

Deidara: "Own anything Naruto-related expect this story, half eaten muffin, and a fridge filled with soda, yeah!"

Makai: "Err…lets just put on summery…than they can go to chapter 1…when I figure out how to work this keyboard!"

**_Everyone goes to the lounge to be lazy, how troublesome_**

Shikamaru: "They…stole…my…word o.o"

* * *

_Summary, Believe it!_

This Naruto fanfic is something I came up with, yes me! Me, me,  
me, and ME!  
Its about this girl name Katsura Uchiha, yes, UCHIHA! Uchiha Uchiha!  
Ok, enough, now to the summary! Dun dun dun

Long ago, yes, long ago, only like 9-10 years ago, a little girl with short black hair in ponytails with black eyes was mourning over two graves, yes her parents. ((We interrupt this moment, to let all those cry))

_pause_

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

_Play_

Than this girl a year later got adopted by another Uchiha family, they were next door neighbors to another Uchiha family. The girls name was Katsura, Katsura Uchiha parents died somehow, can't tell, spoilers .

A few days later when Katsura was walking with her parents, ((adopted)) she got lost in the crowd. The tall freaking giant people scared

her to death, so she started running. She ran, ran, and ran. She found the Uchiha's, Sasuke, Itachi, e.c.t and than she left for training,

came back, next day clan was slaughtered, she leaves, comes back again a few years later, and the whole story goes on and on!

End

* * *

Makai: "Ok peeps, chickens, ninjas, and eggs-"

Orochimaru: "Yes, my egg, my dear egg that's soon to be mine…" **_on Ebay_**

Random peep in Mexico: "Someone stole me egg, me egg! Me egg…lets dance!" _**does the tango with an egg costume over a Barbie doll**_

Makai: "Ok, just to let you know, story will come out when I start and finish typing the first pt, of chapter one, no, I'm not on crack, I'm on Vault, **THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!** Also I accept flame…cussing…swearing…Japanese…rocket launcher…rocket launcher tanks…machine guns…spears…sprite…eggs…and hot sauce!"

**There is no suing aloud! Not one! HATE ME, LOVE ME, LIKE ME, DESPISE ME, JUST DON'T SUE ME!**


	2. Katsura

Talk: "…"  
Thoughts: (…)  
Action:_ …_

That was only for the ooc of story

Makai: "Ok all, first pt of chapter one up!"

Sasuke: "Why can't it just be episode 1? I mean this could be long, as to be an episode!"

Makai: "Well, how about part 1 of episode? I mean we all love cliff hangers!"

Naruto: "I felled off a cliff not too long ago…and there were no hangers…I HATE IT!"

Makai: "Naruto…err…Sasuke you explain!"

Sasuke: "Sorry, you're lost" _walks away_

Makai: _anime cry_ (I hate….hate…thinking…and saying smart-like stuff T.T) "Ok…Naruto, a cliff hanger is…err…"

Naruto: _asleep_

Makai: "o.o WHAT! He just had to fall asleep!"

Naruto: _snores_

Makai: looks left and right before pushing Naruto into the dumpster and runs back into room._  
_

Pt. 1 Of Chapter 1

Episode 1  
Squads__

It was night, the crickets chirped softly. Stars twinkled, as the clouds slowly moved out of the moons way. Konoha has been peaceful for so many years. Yet, everyday we all have pain inside us, we suffer someway or another. Why do we always have one way to suffer?

Any moment someone can attack, any moment someone can assassinate, and at any moment someone can leave. We all say that Konoha is peaceful, but what I believe is so wrong. My sensei use to tell me-

Flashback__

"Sensei, what are you doing out so late?" A girl with black short hair asked. She looked to be six, her black delicate eyes. "I'm always out this late chibi" Sensei said, his short black hair, blowing forth from the night wind.

The girl look in awe at her sensei, the one night she had seen something not for a long time. His eyes pure with suffer, pain, and wishful dreams.

"Sensei" The girl cocked her head to the right; her sensei smiled smoothly, and rustled the girls' air.

"What is it" sensei asked, his manly, strong voice soothing the night. Moon appeared, shining over both of the two humans.

"Why do you stare at the moon?"

He looked at the little girl, than put his two fingers under her chin and directed her vision toward the moon. "What do you see?"

"Nothing…but a sky, starts, and the moon why" she turned her attention to her sensei. "Is it the same?"

"Is this a trick question," the chibi asked. Sensei shook his head slowly, "Take a closer look…and remember memories."

The girl thought hard, as her attention was on the night sky, than she remembered the day, that exact day. "They died…but I don't know what the moon has to do with it," the chibi sigh softly, her eyes becoming gentle and teary.

"Peace….no matter how much they say something is peaceful…the moon would always stay the same." The girl eyes went wide, it was true! The girl looked back up at the moon, it did always stay the same, nothing ever happened to it. "Is that why-" the sensei interrupted, "Yes, that's why everybody enjoys the peaceful moon…the only thing so calm" she smiled, before standing up. "I'm going to go to sleep, you too sensei," she bowed and went back to sleep.

End of Flashback

"Katsura-Katsura Uchiha, are you alive?" Shaking her head a bit, her black long silky hair swooshing as she did so, "Yes, I am alive Muta," Muta Hyuuga, he looked nothing like Hyuuga, but boy was he sexy, he had short blonde hair, his enchanting yellow eyes, all the girls fall for him, he is the most charming guy in Konoha.

Squad 13 had just moved into Konoha, no other squad had come to greet them or anything. Yang laughed, "Our sensei will be here soon, don't start fighting you two." Muta sigh, "Uchiha always beats me." Katsura smirk the infamous Uchiha smirk.

"Aye, aye, aye" the sensei appeared his long black hair over his shoulders down to his lower chest. "Sensei, yo" Muta and Yang greeted, "What're we doing today/" Katsura asked, swinging around her sword.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to break a nail Uchiha," Muta joked. "And I wouldn't want to accidentally kill Muta Hyuuga either," Katsura replied, sticking her tongue out at Muta. Kyuka and Yang laughed at the immatureness.

"Ok, we need to do chores, missions, and training," Kyuka said, everyone was in there new house in the living room, a chalk-board in front of them. Kyuka pointed to Katsura, "Katsura, you and Yang are going to do some grocery shopping," Katsura and Yang smiled at each other and nodded.

"Muta, your unpacking, than when everyone is done, head to Hokage's office, than we will do our missions, we have two d-ranks, and 1 c-rank, our d-ranks are, dog walking, and cleaning a house, than our c-rank is fixing a broken pipe, than for training we'll do some gymnastics," Kyuka explained.

Katsura and Muta nodded, Yang just stood up and shrugged, "Being 14 is a pain." "Why, going to die before we do?" Muta asked, Katsura shook her head slowly, 'The position your in Muta is weak, so don't go spreading words your unsure of." Muta anime cried, as Yang and Katsura headed out.

Kyuka Harushi, the 800 assassination spree ninja, he use to be a tracker for the Sand Village and killed 800 people in a row that left the sand village without a mission or without a reason. Kyuka was fired, when he couldn't get rid of an Akatsuki, also known as, Sasori, a puppet master.

Yang, walked in front of Katsura, heading for Konoha market. "I'll focus on the fruit. You focus on the vegetables," Katsura added, "I'll get the bread, and you get the dairy." Katsura and Yang nodded before zooming off, by the time it was 9 a.m., they all had there groceries.

"I wonder how Muta is doing unpacking all our stuff," Yang sigh. "He's going to touch my undergarments..." Katsura mumbled, eye twitching. Yang laughed, "You did that to us when we were going on an A-rank mission." Katsura nodded.

Suddenly something with blonde hair zoomed pass Katsura, and she got paint over her. "Greeeat, Konoha has paintballs…" Katsura muttered, sarcastically. Yang started laughing, before Katsura saw the Hokage's faces. 'What in the world…" Katsura stopped and shook her head slowly.

Everybody met in the Hokage's office. They did all there missions and than went to training, handsprings, and chakra-control, and all that junk. "Nice training today everyone, lets go get some ramen!"

Everybody went to the ramen shop, and near them was a blonde hair boy Katsura and yang saw earlier, than a chunnin.

"Hey, your that girl I saw earlier," the blonde said. "Yeah, what of it paint boy," Katsura asked, and than sipped some of her left over flavored water from the ramen bowl. "Sorry about the paint thing earlier, anyways, I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, and this is my sensei, Iruka-sensei!" Iruka greeted Kyuka, they all begin to chat.

"I missed the whole paint thing, man, I bet yellow cheered you right up," Muta taunted. "And I bet your face looks better in your bowl," Katsura replied, pushing Muta's face into a bowl of ramen. Muta scream and ran home, with a burning face. Naruto laughed, "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Katsura Uchiha," Katsura bowed. Naruto eyed Katsura weirdly, but ignored the Uchiha thing. "See ya sometime than Katsura!" Naruto smiled cheesy, and went off. Katsura chuckled, and walked home with Kyuka and Yang.

End

Makai: "It was good, to me at least"

Sasuke: "Katsura…o.o"

Makai: "Shoot! O.O Uhh…there's no Katsura!" knocks out Sasuke

Next Chapter  
Sensei, Goodbye

Ok! Now review…flamers…and pairings!  
Also I wouldn't mind wanting not knowing everyone who has MSN, Yahoo!, or AIM !


End file.
